The present invention relates to radio frequency identification (“RFID”), and in particular, to RFID location systems and methods.
RFID systems are useful in a wide variety of applications. RFID systems are radio communication systems that include small low cost electronic devices that store information including identification (“ID”) information, for example. These devices are referred to as RFID tags. The RFID tags may be designed using backscattering circuit techniques, for example, so that another device can retrieve the ID wirelessly. The retrieving device is typically referred to as a “reader,” and sometimes “an interrogator.” The tags are typically very small, and may be placed on a variety of items including equipment, products, or even people, for example, and identification of such items may be made through a reader. Accordingly, RFID systems may be used to track inventory in a warehouse or the number of products on store shelves to name just a few example applications.
RFID systems may include large numbers of tags and readers spread out across potentially wide areas. It is often desirable to obtain the location of items having attached tags. For example, in a factory, an RFID tag may be affixed to particular tools, and it may be desirable to locate a particular tool or tools using the attached RFID tag.
Additionally, tags or readers, or both, may be moving or stationary. In many situations it is desirable to determine the precise location of a stationary tag using stationary readers. Additionally, it may be desirable to determine the precise location of a moving reader or the precise location of a moving tag.
Thus, there is a need for RFID location systems and methods.